


The Angels, They're fallen

by coolification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Caretaker Dean, Coda, Depression, Experimental Style, Fallen Castiel, Hopeful Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Present Tense, Season/Series 09, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing his grace, Castiel makes his way to the bunker, but it takes a while for him to find his footing in this new reality. He misses his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angels, They're fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr [here,](http://venusdebotticelli.tumblr.com/post/51020132131/cas-are-you-okay-dean-i-cas-the) 22nd May 2013.

_"Cas!! Are you okay?"_

_"Dean, I…"_

_"Cas!!"_

The man with the rumpled and dirty trenchcoat faints right on the spot. Waiting at the entrance of the bunker in the cold of the night is not something a starving human can easily stand.

————————————————————————————————

_"Dean"_

_"Cas! How are you feeling?"_

_"I’m dizzy, and hungry, and my head hurts a lot, and… and I can’t feel my wings"_

The man with the dark and messy hair tries to get out of bed. The man with the big green eyes won’t let him,  _"Rest, Cas, we’ll talk when you’re feeling a little better"_ , being shaky with fever is not something a starving human can easily stand.

————————————————————————————————

_"Dean"_

_"Cas, you’ve been pretty sick, I was afraid it’d be too much for you. How are you feeling now?"_

_"I’m still hungry, and my head hurts, and I can’t feel my wings, and… and I’m human"_

_"Eat, it’s still quite hot, it’ll make you feel better"  
_

_"Eating is something humans need to do, right?"  
_

The man with the old and ill-fitting t-shirt takes the chicken and starts eating. Thinking about lost glory and good intentions that make all your race fall into disgrace is not something a starving human can easily stand. Not even when his stomach is full and he stops starving. _  
_

The man with the big and warm heart watches him eat. Witnessing your angel’s fall into disgrace is not something a loving man can easily stand.

————————————————————————————————

_"Cas, what’s wrong?"_

_"     "  
_

_"Cas, you were doing fairly well the first days, what happened?"  
_

_"     "  
_

_"Cas, please, talk to me"_

_"Dean, I can’t feel my wings"  
_

The man with the inert and dead wings says nothing else, does not move. Trying to live like a human when you have just become one and knowing you damned all the others to the same fate is not something a hurting human can easily stand.

The man with the bright and kind soul looks at him from the door, wishes he knew what to say to make him want to get out of bed again. Trying to restore your angel’s will to keep living and watching yourself constantly fail is not something a loving man can easily stand.

————————————————————————————————

_"Cas, Kevin’s got something"_

_"Good for him"  
_

_"Come downstairs, he thinks he’s found a way to kick Metatron right in the ass"  
_

_"Wow, that’s good news"  
_

_"Stop it with the childish crap. We need you in this one, we finally got a chance, and you’re coming, period."  
_

_"Why, Dean? I’m useless, I’d just be a burden. You’re better without me"  
_

_"Don’t you ever say that. You’ve got more knowledge about thousands of useful things than any other person I know, you’re one of the most clever strategists I’ve ever seen and you’re a great warrior, you can do magic with that sword of yours. And even if that wasn’t true and you were as skillful as a wendigo, I’d still need you by my side. I need you by my side. Yeah, you’re human now, so what? You were powerless in the Apocallypse too, and that didn’t stop you from molotoving Michael’s assbutt, I won’t let it get you down now."  
_

The man with the gone and lost grace starts to feel a spark of hope again, wonders if there’s a real chance he’ll get out of that bed and start living again after weeks of painful nothingness. Thinking you may actually not be completely worthless and fearing that that little warm thought may just be a naive illusion is not something a hurting human can easily stand.

The man with the adamant and unwavering resoluteness smiles as his angel throws the bed sheets away and gets on his feet, returns the hug with vigorous enthusiasm when he buries his head in his shoulder. Feeling you’re not mighty enough to pick up your angel when he has fallen down is not something a loving man can easily stand. Fortunately he won’t have to stand it any longer.

————————————————————————————————

_"Dean, earlier I didn’t thank you for your support, for your faith in me"_

_"Not necessary, Cas"  
_

_"Dean, thank you. I never told you I need you too, but I do. I couldn’t have done this without you"  
_

The man with the renewed and flaming will holds the hand of the man with the big and bright smile. Feeling you have a new beginning waiting for you and the chance to confront what’s been holding you down is something a loving couple can certainly face together. Maybe they will even have the chance to feel those wings again, ready to lift them as high as they want to go.

**_~~**_———————————————————————————————————————— ———————————————————————————————————————_**~~ _ **


End file.
